Twitch Comments
__TOC__ The majority of these comments are left on Giru and Ring's twitch channels. They are not sorted. Direct link to the Giru's Twitch Direct link to the Ring's Twitch Oh look its GIRU GIRU throwing himself into a crowd swinging like a tard lmao I cannot get over how much this guy complains as soon as he doesn't get extremely lucky. He is so incredibly narcissistic that he truly believes nobody else is allowed to do well or read fients. We are all just guests who play in bobs world of chivalry. To suggest that you are better than Jangle must simply mean that you have better RNG. What an arrogant failure of a man Jesus christ giru, ive been lurking on your stream for 2 years and just now made an account to say that youve hovered your mouse over that song 3 times now and its triggering me beyond belief I alwaso watched giru for 5 years but never said anything So, do you ever actually play the game, or do you just dick around with the same trick and let your team fuck itself? ---- alright im going to have to ask everyone to stop posting while our team checks the chat logs literally every1 in this chat could do the same with this class and spamming left right swipe with cancel sometime this is nothing impressive IDK man I think this GIRU guy is cheating. There's no way he could ever move like that because that movement is impossible. This idiot is probably using spin hacks ffs. Please wake up Sheeple! Copy this message to raise awareness and EXPOSE this faker!! ---- This guy is claiming #1? His mouse jerks all over the place (clear sign of a bot) and he attacks in random ways that make zero sense. I've also noticed that he parrys pretty much everything. Sad to see people subscribe to this cheater. ---- So... the esports in this game is two teams running at eachother with different weapons? ---- wtf does "#1 EU" mean anyways, like is it a leaderboard on your grannies fridge hahah just playing They seriously need to add a maximum mouse speed, these kids going around just spinning in circles to throw you off isn't "immersive" like they want. They also need to add some kind of "rebound" or stagger animation for successfully blocking someone from the same direction they attack... ---- what a shity twitcer kid fk your channel lol bb u all mothers borned insects irl Honestly, if you are using weapons such as War Axe, Maul, Zweihander you are insecure about your skills and exploiting easy game mechanics such as accels and drags. Real skill is out pacing your opponent with a rapier + shield combo. Get real people. ---- It's becoming obvious that Giru is just the looks of the operation. He'd a d tier player at best and quite frankly he's lucky Ring even let's him play on the same team as him. ---- Mordhau isn't a game that one can simply 'learn', it's a lifestyle. Everyday I roll out of bed, rapier in one hand and heater shield in the other. I refill my belt with firebombs and right as I head out the door, I sling my trusty pavise shield over my shoulder. The air smells sweet yet familiar. It smells like DOMINATION. ---- Hurt people hurt people. We need to intervene with Rick and try to cure his trauma. Something made him this way, and it was probably the extensive anal abuse he has received from black gay men all of his life. Does anyone have experience in treating PTSD? ---- I'm sorry Giru but you insulted this tournament with ur BM plays so I WONT be buying any VK jerseys or any other merch of urs, u just LOST a loyal paying customer brutha Let me learn something here. 150H in Mordhau and I still suck dog sjhet Leave rick alone, honesty. He is just a misunderstood young gentleman. Give him another chance to redeem himself and show everybody that he belongs to this community. We simply cannot abandon everyone who is troubled. Humans help eachother, animals abandon their own. ---- Hey RIng, it’s me Jimmy from high school. Its so cool to see you streaming on Twitch. Me and Dustin really miss you. The cheerleading team is nothing without you. And remember that kiss you and I shared in the back of the bus? Those were some good times. We should definitely hook up again XOXO I want Giru gyru to thrust his Halbred into my tight asshole while sonya plays with my bastard sword chambering my stabs with her steamy tongue while Giru gambles my prostate until I errupt of fire bombs through Sonya pary shield of a hymen and have my little soldier screaming "GET AT THEM BOYS" on their way to conquer her egg while I lick Giru's acne Ring why u play on servers where u have less ping than opponents? noobs like u don't win without ping differens Hey Ring, I'm currently watching the stream with my 5 year old son, now I don't mind all the cursing but can you please stop feeding? I don't want my son to learn how to suck at video games So you're going by "Ring" now nerd? Haha whats up douche bag, it's Tanner from Highschool. Remember me? Me and the guys used to give you a hard time in school. Sorry you were just an easy target lol. I can see not much has changed. Remember Sarah the girl you had a crush on? Yeah we're married now. I make over 200k a year and drive a mustang GT. I guess some things never change huh loser? Nice catching up lol. Pathetic.. ---- H-hey Ring do you remember me from Biology? Freshman year? It's Laura. I just wanted to stop by since you missed the last reunion, I was looking for you. I always thought you were really smart and talented, but I could never work up the nerve to tell you. Anyway, I hope you're doing well...HAHA Just kidding, it's still Tanner you fucking gullible idiot lmfao. Anyway, the gym awaits, see ya man good talk. ---- The sweat begins to form at rings brow. His fingers are clammy, his neckbeard ruffled. After dying yet again he sees the hope of winning the tourney fade away. "oh my god i cant believe we didn't get that guy," he proclaims. This is the beginning of the end for ring. ---- i know GIRU- he can only duel !!! In a battle , when more than 1 enemy appers on his screen he gets paralyzed , his hands start shaking and he starts to press random buttons on his keyboard ... ---- Hello Ring, big fan here trying to fulfill my dreams of being an industrial vacuum for constipated hospital patients, any tips on sucking ass? Kappa absolutangel: I want to pop one of those juicy pimples on Giru like a volcano errupting in my face and let the steamy slimy pus dribble down onto my welcoming tongue and get a taste of his energy while swallowing his gunk I mean, I know you all want to hate on Rick but if you knew him in person you would change your mind. He is an amazingly caring person with a heart of gold. He even helps elderly crossing busy roads. Rick is just a misunderstood young lad. Give him a chance and you won't regret it. ---- SHELLY the SMELLY SMOrc RICK the DICK SMOrc BOB the SLOB SMOrc FRANK the SKANK SMOrc MOUZIE the LOUSY Sorry to be blunt, but you just don't have what it takes to beat me. This isn't a contest of philosophy or doctrine. Strength determines victory. ---- This GIRU guy has a big ego, like, look at his title "Rank #1" I can't believe this guy is the most popular mordhau streamer when all he does is pug stomp in frontline thinking he is good Is it just me or is it kind of nice hearing Rick in the comms? In today’s day and age of PC culture its great to hear someone who will speak their mind - instead of treating feels over reals, he tells his teammates when they make mistakes. You never see him changing how he speaks for the crowd, ignoring "forbidden words" like the n-word. Finally, I love how he has his own definition of what a federal crime is. If someone needs to be DDOS’ed, he does it. It's refreshing. ---- Kinda weird seeing this crush guy claim to be a "developer" who "made the game" when he cannot even win a 1v2 against these competitive players. How can he possibly balance the game without understanding it well? I guess this is another game doomed to die due to bad devs. ---- This Rick kid is so overrated. I met him in a duel server last night and let me tell you, this dude couldn't land a hit on me, I dodged, ducked, dipped and dived until he begged for mercy. With my GOLDEN MAUL in hand I ended his suffering with a single, stunningly accurate blow. Some would say impressive but to me? It was just another Friday night. ---- My dad beats me FeelsBadMan My mom beats me FeelsBadMan My brother beats me FeelsBadMan My sister beats me FeelsBadMan At least I feel safe with Jimmy, because he can't beat anyone FeelsGoodMan Rick isn't so great? Are you kidding me? When was the last time you saw a player with such ability and movement? Rick puts the game in another level, and we will be blessed if we ever see a player with his skill and passion for the game again. Giru breaks records. Stouty breaks records. Rick breaks the rules. You can keep your statistics. I prefer the magic. ---- Can we all stop hating on Ring for a moment? I mean, yes, he is a colossal fake cunt, moneysucking parasite, and selfish prick. But he is one of the few representations of the gay community in Mordhau. ---- See, i seriously dont understand why people think this guy (giru) is a good player. he isnt. he is mediocre at best. Not only that, his playstyle is toxic and reeks virginity. I could easily beat him 30-0 at any given time. But i wouldnt, because 1: i dont enjoy fighting rookies and 2: his moustache is a disgrace to my eyes. ---- How can u possibly say ur rank one in a game that has no ranking or large enough scene to say that u are #1 kinda bait, i think ur nice and all but titles like that are a little overkill ----